The 5th Reich
The 5th Reich is a period in Germany‘s time that involved communism and The Gamer vs Furries War. It used to be a small resistance group before it took control of Germany and became a nation. It is still going strong now and has participated in numerous operations. History Germany used to be under the control of Countryhumans who ruled the lands without uprisings. Before, the Soviets had taken Eastern Germany, and it led to the Siege of Berlin. But then, a Countryhuman invasion backed up by furries forced the Soviets out of Germany, and the Countryhumans were now in control. However, some civilians did not like the Countryhumans. Small uprisings began and became more popular until The Warsaw Massacre. Civilians were enraged about the actions of the Countryhumans and revolts became much more common and more violent. It is around this period of time that a resistance group called: "The 5th Reich“ was made. They planned for The Blitz, a bombing raid aided by the USGR to help them take back Germany. The operation was a success, and The 5th Reich established a Utilitarian-Communist Government and ruled Germany. Many people loved the new german government and morale was raised. Military Forces (Note that this equipment ranges from the Resistance to it’s modern day shape. Some may have been replaced by The 5th Reich already!) Many military forces resign within The 5th Reich. These range from Th original resistance groups to the powerful Kriegsmarine. Here are some of their forces: Wehrmacht (Ground Forces) Outdated Gear * Any normal gear (German Gas Masks, Binoculars, etc.) * Bier * Some more Bier * �� �� * Tear Gas Grenades * Normal Gamer Supplies (Sandwiches mostly) * S-Mine Bouncing Betty Anti-Infantry Mine * Standard World War 2 German Helmet and clothing * Fallschirmjäger Helmet and clothing * Stick Grenades (Stielhandgranate) * Nerf Guns (Used by the resistance. Out of service) * Kar98K Bolt Action Rifle * Smith Corona 03-A3 Bolt Action Rifles * Airsaka Bolt Action Rifles * Mosin Nagant (replaced by other rifles and used only by the choice of the soldier) * STG-44 Assault Rifle * MP-40 Sub Machine Gun * PPSH-41 Sub machine gun (almost always with drum mag) * P-90 Sub Machine Gun * M1911 Pistol * Makarov Pistol * P-38 Pistol * MG-42 Medium Machine Gun * MG-35 Medium Machine Gun * P-08 Pistol * Gewehr 43 Semi-Automatic Rifle * M1 Garand SemI-Automatic Rifle * Panzerbüsche Anti Tank Rifle * Solothurn S-2000 Anti Tank Rifle * PTRS-41 Anti Tank Rifle * Flamemwrfer 35 * VK 72.01 K Tank * Grille 15 Anti-Tank/Anti-Aircraft/Artillery Hybrid * E-100 Tank * Waffenträger E-100 Self Propelled Artillery/Tank Destroyer Hybrid * Jagdpanzer E-100 Tank Destroyer * Panzer 8 Maus Tank (with better speed and armor) * Object 263 Tank Destroyer * Object 268 Tank Destroyer * E-25 Tank Destroyer * Sturmtiger Mobile Heavy Assault Gun * IS-4 Tank * Sd.Kfz. 251 Halftrack Troop Transport * Volkswagen Kübelwagen Jeep Troop Transport * Opel Blitz Truck Troop Transport Modern Gear * Axe Body Spray w/ lighter short range Flamethrower * MP-5 Sub Machine Gun * Mt. Dew * Modern Day German Helmet * M9 Pistol * Dragunov Sniper Rifle * M9 Pistol * M4 and M16 Carbine Rifles * Stg-50 * Stg-2100 * MG-3 Medium Machine Gun * Leopard 2 Tank family * Projekt Anschluss Experimental Tank (aka E-200 aka Tiger 3) * Saritch 308 Assault Rifle (only carried by Elite troops) * MG-4 Medium Machine Gun * M240 Light Machine Gun * M249 Light Machine Gun * Any Kalashnikov Assault Rifle (Most Notably the AK-47) * AUG-A3 Assault Rifle * M777 150mm Howitzer Artillery Canon Luftwaffe (Air Forces: Also includes flight squadrons) * JU-87 Stuka Dive Bomber (Out of Service) * ME-264 Heavy Bomber (repurposed as a gunship. Finally dropped due to costs and casualties) * HE-111 Medium Bomber (Dropped and replaced with jet engines) * Focke-Wülf Ta-283 Jet Fighter * Gotha Go-P.60A Jet fighter * Lippisch P-13A Jet Fighter * Horten Ho-X Jet Fighter (Only modern variants exist) * Messerschmitt Me-262 HG.III (remake of the original Me-262 fitted with Modern Avionics, Missiles, Stealth, and a top speed of 1,500mph) * AR-234 Jet Bomber (upgrades include a Beter engine and payload) * AR E.555 Jet Bomber (same as the AR-234) * Blohm und Voss BV P.188 Jet Bomber * Projekt Gruselige Platte Multi Purpose Attack * Eurofighter Typhoon Fighter Jet (with an even faster engine and more payload) * Mig-29 Jet Fighter ( along with its variants ) * Mig-25 Jet Fighter * Mig-31 Jet Fighter * Mig-35 Jet Fighter * Su-47 Jet Fighter * Su-37 Jet Fighter * Su-34 Jet Bomber * Tu-160 Heavy Jet Bomber * Projekt Donner Regnen Heavy Jet Bomber * MI-8/17 Troop Transport Helicopter * MI-24 Attack Helicopter * MI-28 Attack Helicopter * MI-35 Attack Helicopter * KA-50/52 Attack Helicopter * Tiger Attack Helicopter * Blackhawk Troop Transport * 95th Experimental Squadron Kriegsmarine (Naval Forces) (Although all of these ships are outdated they have been fitted with modern technology including but not limited to missiles, better engines, new guns, new calibers, etc.) * Z-35 Class Destroyer * All H Class Battleship proposals * Bismarck Class Battleship * Sharnorchst Class Battleship * Gnenisnau Class Battleship * Prinz Eugen Class Cruiser * Deutschland Class Cruiser * Kirov Class Battlecruiser * Graf Zeppelin Class Aircraft Carrier * Kaiser Aircraft Carrier (Graf Zeppelin Class, but twice as large and a different layout. Only one in service, Current Flagship of The 5th Reich Kriegsmarine) * Type VII Class U-Boat Submarine (Now with torpedo storage of a type 21 and a bigger deck gun than the original type 7.) * Type VIII Class U-Boat Submarine * Type IX Class U-Boat Submarine * Type XXI Class U-boat Submarine * Type XB Class U-boat Submarine * I-400 Class Submarine (W/ German markings and different aircraft) * Typhoon Class Submarine * Oscar II Class submarine Involvement In the War The 5th Reich is a crucial stronghold for the front in Europe as that means the USGR has a stable and capable fighting force planted in Europe. As The 5th Reich grew stronger, many experimental "Projekts" as The 5th Reich would call them would be made and then shipped to the front lines for combat. Countless projects have been made, but only a select few can actually view them. The gamers had many contracts and asked for many of their own projects to be completed. The 5th Reich also has a grand fleet that has naval surperiority in the Atlantic and Mediterranean oceans. Although the number of ships and the ammount of men to pilot these things are classified, it is estimated by others to be almost 2x bigger than the Wehrmacht. The Luftwaffe also has complete air surperiority and is only matched by the squadrons made by the infamous furry Shovel De' Spadefish including the 513th Ruby Regiment and much more. Allies * United Socialist Gamer Republic * Gamers * Soviet Union * Memers * Kingdom of Japan * Gamer Girls * The Void Hand Empire * The Fascist State of Countryhumans (Although not allies with the USGR, they are official allies with The 5th Reich) * The Greater Utopian Emporium Enemies * United States of Furries (An alliance founded by Furries) * Furries * Bronies * K-POP Fangirls * Scalies * Thots * Kingdom of Japan (Politically as The 5th Reich is extremely anti-anime) Imports and Exports After the 16th Executive Order, The 5th Reich was soon importing and exporting goods. Here are a list of Exports and Imports from their clients Exports Experiments Many experiments were done by the 5th Reich. Some are detailed here, but most are classified and will wait until information is released to the public. Projekt Anschluss Projekt Anschluss (otherwise known as Executive Order 005) is an Experimental tank that uses Stalinium, Titanium, and many more incredibly durable metals mixed together to have the most armored tank in the 5th Reich. It has many systems unseen before such as a self-destruct mechanisms, an automatically rotating turret, self loading mechanism, and speed. Projekt Anschluss also goes by numerous other names such as the E-200 and Tiger 3 tank. Testing goes on in facilities specifically made for the tank. It’s produced in other factories run by B-17, a member of the Memers. It also has many armed guard from the Tailbiters, making it One of the most protected secrets of the reich. Experiment 13 Experiment 13 saw a captured Russian Countryhuman be sprayed with Adidas Body Spray and have him consume Mountain Dew. Approximately 10 seconds after consuming the Mountain Dew, the subject began screaming for about 10 minutes before passing out. During his sleep, he transformed from a Countryhuman to a Slavic man in roughly 5 minutes. Another 5 minutes later, he woke up with small memory of his Past. The Slavic became a Gopnik and enjoys drinking vodka with his friends at The Wall while keeping watch for illegal immigrants. Projekt Donner Reagen Projekt Donner Reagen is an experimental bomber made to replace the outdated ME-264 bombers still in service. The ME-264 bombers were turned into gunships while some still remained in service. The bomber itself is highly classified but has gone on many missions. The Donner Reagen is yet another example of how well the Germans can research, make, produce, and use their assets in their military efforts Die Unterwasser-Roketenboot a.k.a Projekt Neptuns Dreizack Some time after The Northeastern German Campaign, 5th Reich second in command Oskar Müller suggests that the 5th Reich Kriegsmarine should make a Missile version of the “Fritz X” Guided Bomb. Erich agrees with this and orders the Kriegsmarine to build a Rocket powered Fritz X that can be launched from ships and planes. Erich also orders the building of a new type of U-Boat that will be able to launch a large amount of these missiles, the Kriegsmarine takes the body frame of the Type XB U-Boat. During World War 2, the Type XB was originally used to lay water mines, the original mine silos are cut down and turned into missile silos for the new Fritz X missiles to create the “Unterwasser-Roketenboot” or “Undersea-Missileboat”. The new submarine can hold 30 of these new Fritz X missiles. Just like every other class of ship in the Kriegsmarine, The 5th Reich plans to create a massive fleet of these submarines. Although the original Fritz X was used to destroy ships, the new Fritz X Missiles can be used for water to land and even Anti-Aircraft purposes. Notable Events This shows all the notable events of The 5th Reich. It goes from its creation from The Blitz to modern day. The Formation of The 5th Reich Pretty self explanatory. It came from The Blitz and after that, a government was set up and The 5th Reich was made. Invasion of Afrika During Operation Malaria, The 5th Reich invaded Afrika. It was highly successful and showed how powerful The 5th Reich is. Construction of The Wall After illegal Coutnryhuman immigrants attempted to cross the border between Germany, a wall was built around the entirety of Germany. It was almost identical to The Berlin Wall with the only difference being it’s gigantic size that stretched the entire border of Germany. It not only blocked illegal immigrants, but also would help against enemy invasions. Guards would work 5 hour shifts each, and keep watch with binoculars all along the watchtower. Experiment 13 Experiment 13 showed a way to full convert Countryhumans back to their Human Counterparts (Example Russian = Slavic. Any Asian Countryhuman like Japan = Asian). It was instructed that all soldiers carry such items in their kit, although it never became an executive order, it is one of the most important items on a 5th Reich soldat. The Withdrawal of the Soviet Union, Polandballers, and Countryhumans Although pretty self explanatory, it made The 5th Reich become alone with its only appointments being the bronies and the furries. It lost the Soviet Troops that it needed to be a full army, but by then they had been replaced anyways by 5th Reich troops. The Polandballers helped for The 5th Reich's original foundation and made a supply line. The same for the Soviets. With the supply lines cut off, Germany now could only depend on its Factories in its own area, and the factories in Afrika. On the bright side, the struggle with the Countryhumans was over and Germany celebrated. Countryhumans could soon live inside of Germany much more now that they were neutral, and the importance of Der Wand rose. More checkpoints were opened up for new Visitors. Then, a Cold War occurred with the bronies and The 5th Reich. Because of how close The 5th Reich was to Brony territory, the bronies decided to take action and The Cold War started. The neutrality of all these factions was probably the most important part of Germany's timeline. The Brony invasion of The 5th Reich The Invasion began with capturing Erich Von Bleinspiller and taking him all the way to France. Fallschirmjäger Task Force 141 was dropped in to secure him. The mission to rescue Erich is succeeded, and he was brought back to the parliament building of Germany, the Reichstag, where he officially declared war on the bronies. Small Brony Uprisings and the Supposed Death of Oskar Müller During a Brony infiltration campaign, on not just The 5th Reich, but the world, a small Brony resistance group that opposed Executive Order 013 stormed The Reichstag although government officials had already been evacuated. A rocket strike using old soviet vehicles from World War 2 was authorized. The last soldier remaining, Müller, shot the flag carrier with a pistol, before being stabbed to death with a machete by a Brony. Fortunately, backup arrived in the form of Fallschirmjäger Task Force 141 by helicopter who quickly neutralized the resistance forces around Berlin, but sadly had to pronounce Müller dead. However, they could not find a body of Müller and speculation arrived. The Return of Müller After a small Brony group held government workers hostage, it was found that Müller had rescued the workers and escorted them to safety. He had used cheat code before his presumed death that gave 30 extra lives to the user. With this, all gamer hybrids in the area, as well as pure gamers, were given controllers. The 5th Reich joins the United Anti-Swarm Forces Erich Von Bleinspeiler, staying true to the original gamer diplomacy joins the United Anti-Swarm Forces to stop the Swarm form conquering the USGR, USF, And loyalist Territories. “If they want a fight, we’ll give em a fight! And so will they! *points to every faction aligned with the United Anti-Swarm Forces* as a former member of gamer army during the first furry war I will not, And I mean WILL NOT! Let some Tea-sipping Desk Jockeys conquer our territory without resistance, they expect us not to fight because they have the “largest droid army in the world”. But do me and the 5th Reich give a crap!? NO! We shouldn’t just surrender to some droids and let them just walk right into our backyards, I say we give the fight of our lives and preserve the gamer doctrine!” - General Bleinspeiler giving a speech to his people and the United Anti-Swarm Forces After The War against the Swarm ended, The United Anti-Swarm Forces disbanded and the 5th Reich returned to its normal state until the 3rd Furry War began. The Warning The 5th Reich sends a live Broadcast to all USGR TV and Radio channels warning the Gamers that the USF May be planning an attack on the USGR. It is currently unknown where the attack will take place. The 5th Reich sets up Forces around its borders in case the attack is planned on them. Executive Orders Many orders have been carried out by The 5th Reich. Here are some of them: Executive Order 001: The First order came while The 5th Reich was a resistance group, and the executive order is considered unofficial by many. It was the authorization of the bombing of Germany and to help all civilians get to a safe location as bombing continued. It also instructed resistance members to take part in the raid. It also introduced a new currency for use by the military and civilians later to be able to buy and use military objects without having to worry about cost. Executive Order 002: Considered to be the first order since The 5th Reich was now a government, it was humanitarian efforts made to help those effected by the bombing runs and to help rebuild buildings. It also mobilized some of the first military units to help in humanitarian efforts. Executive Order 003: This was the creation of the Afrika Korps. It also authorized the Full Invasion of Afrika for Operation Malaria. It sent plenty of weapons and supplies as well as paint for camouflage. Executive Order 004: This order authorized The Modernization of the former under equipped men who used world war 2 weapons and equipment and gave late 20th and early 21st century equipment, all the while not replacing the old equipment entirely. Some old equipment was reused for an entire different purpose like the ME-264 being used as a gunship. Executive Order 005: Although considered to be a part of Executive Order 004, It is still different as It authorized the Production of Projekt Anschluss. It authorized B-17 to help produce them, the opening of new factories, and private guards from The Tailbiters. Executive Order 006: This Order authorized only certain Countryhumans to live inside The 5th Reich. People were reluctant at first, but only a select few could come in and they were Placed on heavy watch. The Countryhumans appreciated the action, but this order led to Executive Order 007. It had a huge impact on relations with Countryhumans, Executive Order 007: Executive Order 007 resulted in a wall built around Germany to prevent illegal Countryhuman immigrants from coming into the country. It also provided defense from many different enemies such as furries from France, Belgium,Luexmbourg, and literally any country within Germany‘s Radius. Not even the side facing Poland was open from The Wall. It also led to the creation of Wall Troops who kept watch on 5 hour shifts each day. It was also controversial amongst fake news publishers and led to Executive Order 009. Executive Order 008: Executive Order 008 was the authorization of any Countryhuman to be in The 5th Reich as long as they had a border pass. Some of the border lines got so long, that people had to wait in Austria while others had to wait in Germany. This executive order also gave basic rights to Countryhumans. It declared that the Countryhumans would have equal rights such as getting paid the same amount of money and being sentenced for the same penalty for the same crime as any other person in The 5th Reich. It also authorized Countryhumans to join the armed forces. Anyone who didn't follow these strict guidelines could be jailed for 3 months all the way to 15 years. Executive Order 009: Executive Order 009 was made to shut down any fake new outlets in Germany. Morale was lowered around Germany and when the administration looked into it, they found multiple news outlets spreading false information about The 5th Reich committing war crimes and not allowing innocent people into their lands. The 5th Reich finally sick and tired of all the conspiracy founded the S.S. Which stands for Super Soldat. They were the most advanced equipped units in the German army and wore the same uniforms and attires as SS troops. These soldiers of course were not nazis and had no resemblance to nazi insignias of the sort. They stormed the headquarters of fake news outlets to find the news writers printing papers about a U-Boat sinking a Countryhuman passenger ship during the alliance. The news outlets were quickly taken down and Germany noticed a better morale raise. The military also made their own newspaper to tell about the war, and children would sell their own newspapers about the situation in Germany. Controversial at first, Germany skin rose to its greater glory. Executive Order 010 This authorized Germany to build up more forces and conscript men who were 17 into the Wehrmacht. This was because of how tense the Cold War was between the bronies and The 5th Reich. Although the bronies noticed the change because of recon aircraft, they knew that they still had more men. The 5th Reich in the meantime had almost 10 troops conscripted every hour. The 5th Reich also set up a Naval Blockade around Brony Territories in order to stop them from attacking other countries. Executive Order 011 Executive Order 011 was to strengthen the military even more after the Bronies had captured their leader. Projekt Anchkuss tanks were mass produced and hundreds of millions of weapons for 5th Reich Troops. Other tanks were mass produced as well as the World War 2 era aircraft The 5th Reich still had. Stronger helmets and better armor were made for soldiers, and the S.S. we're given camouflage uniforms instead of normal ones, and black ones from the original SS (with the nazi insignias removed) with slight altercations for modern warfare. Many of men in The 5th Reich were conscripted to finally take back Germany and the land they possessed. Executive Order 012 To remember those who died in The Warsaw Massacre Erich Ordered all 5th Reich Flags to be flown half staffed on August 21st-22nd, the days in which the Massacre occurred, every year. This would also honor the movement that formed The 5th Reich that same day as well as when Charlie (A Countryhuman advisor that contributed greatly to 5th Reich success) left the army, causing him to do what he is known for today. Executive Order 013 In the 13th Executive Order, The 5th Reich banned all bronies living in The 5th Reich, and also those with the slightest Brony references. Bronies were not allowed to have jobs therefore, and All government officials had to undergo a test which made them watch MLP for a week before being asked by a Brony imposter if they would like to join the community. It also filtered out some secret Brony spies. It had a 20% fail rate, and The 5th Reich boosted its military. The Brony infiltration threat would soon be one of the smaller things on The 5th Reich's mind. Executive Order 014 As the Brony threat drew near, The 5th Reich gave the right to bear arms to its citizens in case of a Brony takeover, and that it “Shall not be infringed“. The many people in The 5th Reich could now help soldiers in the front lines, and new resistance groups were formed in case of a Brony invasion of their main territory. The 5th Reich also noticed a drop in crime rate, and decided to allow a wide variety of weapons to be allowed. Executive Order 015 Lacking money due to spending, The Reich imposed a tax on civilians. The tax could only occur with the civillians consent. The tax could also be stopped at any time. Military budget and the money owned by The 5th Reich in general had boosted. As time went on, more and more civilians began owing taxes until the government was boosting up to when they imposed a new currency at the beginning. The government later added a budget on government spending, Executive Order 016 Needing resources for new Projekts that were only available from other countries, The 5th Reich began importing and exporting goods. This allowed many resources to be brought to The 5th Reich from abroad and boosted the military even more. The variety of Imports and Exports grew to so much that The Reich had to categorize different exports from other countries. Executive Order 017 The 5th notices a loss of morale in its citizens, they do some research and find that there are more fake news outlets in Germany, this time broadcasting their news on Live television. Erich orders to put a stop to these fake news outlets. Soon after, all fake news facilities in the 5th Reich and 5th Occupied Territories are seized by the 5th Reich Secret Police. A new news outlet is made to report on only true recent events not spread fake news and morale is raised. Executive Order 018 After joining the United Anti-Swarm Forces, Erich Order the mass Production of anything that can destroy any type of Swarm Android. Gallery Here are images associated with The 5th Reich. From prototype blueprints to Propaganda leaflets Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Faction